The Tale of Emily Alice Cullen
by Nessie14
Summary: my life isn't your perfect family fantasy. A family is exactly what i want. It doesn't have to be perfect but it has to be real. I want parents who love me. Not leave me for who knows why. rated t just in case diclaimer on profile
1. Meeting the Mason's

-1Meeting the Mason's.

Hello, my name is Emily Alice Cullen.

I'm beautiful, graceful, I don't have a perfect boyfriend, but there is one thing I wish for, more than anything else. Parents, real ones.

People say I'm beautiful but I think it is a matter of opinion. I'm about as graceful as an alcoholic.

If you want some long essay on how much I love my parents and know them and understand entirely why they left me, then I can't help. All I know about my mom is her name, Isabella Marie Swan. The only bit of information I have on my dad is his surname is Cullen and I think he has a sister called Alice.

OK well my life is pretty dull, to me anyway. I live in a foster home called Twilight Hope. It doesn't have nuns or anything, but sometime I wish it did. It would give me true reason to hate it. Everyone is so crazy sometimes I can't stand it. My best friends Lauren and Sarah **(A/N: don't hate me I know a lot of nice Laurens ) **are always there. Sarah is completely crazy and Lauren is more relaxed but a tad obsessed with shopping.

I know that I will be extremely lucky to be adopted at 14, no-one normally does. Although I love the people here, I can't stand this place. I've been here for 6 years the other 8 I was at an amazing foster home that burnt down. I was the only person who managed to survive, so they decided to send me here.

I'm supposed to have some family come to see me today, but I don't see the point its not like they actually are going to adopt me. This is not my teenage hormones kicking in, I have to play dress up and act like someone I am not, just so they can criticise and leave me. I really wish it wasn't today I was planning on catching up on my sleep but with Lauren there no way that will happen.

I got up and tripped. Over what you may ask. Air, I answer, I'm the clumsiest person you've probably ever seen. I'm being repetitive now but I just woke up at 9:00. Wait 9:00 I have my meeting at 9:15! I grabbed some clothes and attempted to comb my hair, I left it after a while, I know I look like a mad woman but it'll do. I slipped on some heels because Lauren stole all my other shoes, which reminds me, I need to find the shoes she stole.

I stop at the top of the stairs. How she thinks I'm going to make it down stairs I don't know. I finally made it down at 9:14.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said

"It's fine hunny," said a motherly woman. She had long auburn hair that fell over her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her bright blue eyes were wide with either nerves or anticipation, I was not sure. She had a light pink shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans on. Even from the doorway, I could smell her perfume. It was making me feel light headed but it smelt so pleasant I did not mind.

"I'm Emily," I replied, politely sticking out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," said the man. He had semi-long black hair and wore a rolling-stones t-shirt halfheartedly hidden by a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and stone wash jeans.As I shook his hand I could tell his wife had attempted to spray colone on him with little success.

"Lets go in my office and finish this," interrupted Mrs Bowman. She was the main leader of twilight hope.

When we arrived in Mrs Bowman's office she sat us down and offered us coffee, but I politely declined.

"Emily, I'm Richard Mason and this is my wife Saoirse Mason."

"Please tell us a little about your self," Saoirse said, sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation of my answer.

"Well, my full name is Emily Alice Cullen," I went on to tell them about myself and my friends. I would have told them about my family but I choose not to as I always do.

They left about an hour later and said they would return tomorrow with their decision.

As I walked upstairs heels in hand, Lauren came from her room and asked how it went. We chatted for awhile and I told her they would return tomorrow with their decline and some unimportaint exscuse. For some strange reason I didn't want them to declline,I felt as if they were the family I was waiting for. I shook this thought from my head and told myself I didn't like them.


	2. Their decision

**Okay I seriously appreciate anyone who reviewed or read or anything on the last chapter I totally wasn't going to post the second chapter if i didn't get any reviews. Okay now I want to say a special thanks to my beta british-bella, this story would be hideous with out her and a lot less people would have read it. I'm sure she was also the first reviewer, but I will recognise the one after her which is My lion.My lamb.**

-2 Their decision

"WAKE UP!" screamed Lauren in my ear. I groaned and rolled over. She pulled the covers off knowing full well that this would have little affect on me.

Once she had given up and stalked off to the bathroom, did I even consider getting up. I knew she would dump water on me if she had to.

"What is with you Lauren!" I groaned.

"I just wanted to dress you today since your going to get you decline from the...what was their name again?"

"The Mason's," I muttered. I did not really want to be thinking about that.

"Yeah that's it. Shower and I'll be waiting for you with my box of tricks!" she was a little bit too happy about this for my liking!

I spent longer than necessary in the shower trying to avoid at least the make-up part. The hot water felt good on back relaxing my muscles and part of me forgot about the things I would have to do today.

I rubbed in my sweet shampoo that smelt like mangoes. I have mahogany hair with natural bronze highlights. My eyes are like proper sparkly emeralds, and I have a slim figure and I'm about average height, but I am much taller than Lauren with her short blonde hair.

A few moments later I heard Lauren screaming for me to get out, so I got out before she came in.

"Okay, sit right here and I'll do your make-up, and no you didn't miss that part! I think that your present from me today shall be a pair of heels and a dress!" I groaned. Could this day get any worse?

"Slow down Lauren ,but fine I'll stick it out for one day. Where's Sarah?" I asked curiously, expecting her to be a witness to this torture too.

"Oh, she's getting ready for our shopping spree and yes your coming, no excuses." I groaned on the inside and smiled on the outside knowing she would get angry if I didn't.

She put on light make-up which consisted of mascara, eye liner, lip-gloss, and a light dusting of cover-up.

"Okay, your make-ups done but no peeking!" she curled my hair into loose spirals knowing that was my favourite way to where with a dress, even if I did hate them with a vengeance.

"Now you can look." I turned to see a beautiful reflection in the mirror.

"Lauren, I look great. Thanks."

"Of course you look great, and your welcome."

"Now for your dress!" she practically squealed but I let her have her fun, you never know what will happen in this place.

She went into the closet and scurried around. I love her but how can someone have this much energy this early in the morning?! She emerged with a green ruffled baby doll dress with a green ribbon tied in the front. It was almost the same colour as my eyes and I knew it would match my hair well. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Lauren, I love it!" I said as enthusiastically as I could muster.

"I thought you would," she said through laughter. "Now, go put it on." she went back to being serious.

I walked in to the bathroom and put it on and prepared to meet the Mason's. When I came back Lauren had left and put some heels on my bed. I threw them on and walked out my door and saw them.

**Hey, do you see that little go button? If you push that button and tell me something I'll be happy!!**

**I might have a picture of the dress and shoes on my profile it depends if I can get it to work.**


	3. My Room

1**IM SUPER SUPER SORRY!! I was gone for a while with out even a phone the only technology we were allowed to have was a camera and I had trouble writing this chapter, and if your curious about the mason thing there's nothing there I just couldn't think of a name.**

They were just like the day before. The woman was classy looking while the man was still a mixture of class and laid-back.

"You look beautiful dear!" said Saoirse

"Thank you." I replied with a small smile. It was the first time I had smiled during an interview with perspective parents.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" said Richard, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well," I said matter of factly, "I was just going to lunch with Lauren and Sarah, my two best friends."

"Oh, we didn't realise you had plans we planned to take you to lunch after we dropped off your things at the house."

Then everything went black.

I awoke to people staring down at me. I recognised the décor as my own room.

Suddenly my new mother ,wow that sounds weird, said;

"We talked to Lauren and Sarah they called the restaurant and got a bigger table so we can all go together!" she was smiling so much that it was infectious.

"Okay, I'll pack my stuff and bring it out," I said. Lauren helped me pack my things and one of the guys from downstairs helped me carry my things to the car. Once we were seated in the car ,which was surprisingly nice, a four door ocean blue Audi TT with custom black leather interior.

"So, would you rather be called Emily or Alice when you go to Forks High next week?" said Richard. His comment made me curious. Would I want to be Alice mason ,Emily Cullen, Emily Mason, Alice Cullen Emily or Alice Cullen-Mason...

"I think I'll go by Emily Cullen, if that's okay as it's about all I have of my parents."

"Of course we don't mind sweetie." Richard said looking at me in the mirror.

"So, your 15 right" asked Saoirse, she had twisted in her seat so she could see me better.

"Yep, my birthday is January 15," I replied.

"That's only 5 months away we'll have to plan a party and invite Lauren and Sarah down," she said, her face lighting up.

"That would be cool," I said smiling at her. The rest of the ride was done in silence, each of us shooting nervous glances at each other. When we arrived I saw the house. The house was white with a wrap around porch a sunroom on the back and a tower room upstairs.

"This is beautiful!" I said, jumping out of the car.

"Thanks!" Saoirse said with a huge smile on her face. They showed me my room and told me we would go shopping after lunch for decorations, electronics and some clothes.

"Emily are you ready?" said mom. They had told me to call them 'mom' and 'dad'

**"**Yep, I'll be down in a minute," I called down the stairs. I turned out the light and went down stairs. I loved this staircase. It swirled up in a black spiral into my empty room. I guess they want me to choose everything.

When we got to the restaurant our table was ready. I got up to go to the restroom soon after. I walked by a table with kids that looked a little older than me and I stole a quick glance back as I went into the restroom. All of them were watching me but looked away when they saw I had seen. Dinner went by quickly with Lauren and Sarah talking constantly and my new parents smiling all the way through.


	4. decorating & a hale

**Okay thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and my beta british-bella the last chapter was horrid with mistakes.**

**Now for some bad news , I'm tired of no-one reviewing. I only gave you the last chapter because I wanted to be nice but I'd appreciate it if you review please.**

Richard left in a cab to go to the hospital, he was a doctor. Mom and I left in the car to go shopping. Luckily, she didn't tell Lauren we were going shopping. Lauren could kill me later. We went to the DIY store first to get paint. I picked out a pale yellow color. Mom said she would have some people come over next week and paint it. Then we were off to get furniture.

"Mom, how about this?" I asked referring to a bedroom set with a white full sized bed with a temperpedic mattress, a white wardrobe, a white vanity dresser, a white dresser and a white night stand.

"Oh, it's lovely." she said. Mom told them where to send it and paid. Then we left and went to get a comforter set. We ended up buying a white down comforter, white satin sheets, and white curtains. We also got a pale yellow shag rug.

"Now your bathroom I already designed," she said, trying to gage my reaction.

"Cool, where is it?" I inquired.

"In your room, of course."

"Oh, I didn't notice it." I honestly said.

"You'll love it!" mom was so enthusiastic it made me smile every time I saw a smile break out over her face. We paid and left.

"Where do you want to go shopping for clothes?"

"The mall is fine," I said as we climbed back into the car. We got to the mall and starting going in all the stores we found. First, mom told me we had to get a dress for a dinner party dad had coming up. Everyone from the hospital and their children would come. My room would be finished by then, the party was Saturday and the painters would be finished by Wednesday.

"These are the final choices" squealed mom, she had picked out dresses then narrowed it down to three, passing them through the dressing room door. There was a white knee length lace dress. I liked it but it was itchy and I looked funny in it. There was a black halter dress that was about ankle length. I just hated the length and the cleavage. Mom was trying but Lauren would have gave me one that was perfect on the first try. Finally, there was a white satin strapless dress with a black ribbon that went about mid-thigh. I loved it. we found some two toned black and white shoes that were perfect.

We got a lot of clothes my favourite were the music T-shirts, I play guitar and piano.

When we got home mom and I went to bed.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Surprisingly, i slept great. I awoke to the smell of savoury bacon, I could hear it popping in the background. I yawned and stretched then walked into the bathroom.

It was beautiful. It had blue walls, a blue and yellow claw foot tub, a walk in shower, an antique chandelier and an antique toilet sink and mirror. I took a shower and fixed my hair. I walked down stairs mom had made a breakfast of bacon biscuits and scrambled eggs.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked mom.

"Great, where is dad?" I asked as I was truly curious.

"He's upstairs getting ready for work."

"I'll be going back to work next week when you start school." mom was an interior designer.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I thought I'd take you to the music store."

"That's awesome!" When we got there mom saw a friend and said she'd meet me inside.I walked in and went strait to the guitars, I was a better guitar player. They had a beautiful Les Paul, it had a metallic blue rim and a pearl white centre.

"Can I help you?" I turned around to see a boy standing behind me.

"Oh, no I don't think so, I'm Emily."

" I'm Ryan Hale, do you play?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes but I'm better at piano, my brother taught me."

"I play piano too but I prefer guitar, I love the Les Paul."

"Yes, I have one just like it, they are great!"

"So, I've heard."

"Do you like Fender?"

"If its a guitar I like it."

"Look at this one, It's a pretty good acoustic and much cheaper."

"I don't think money is a problem."

"Really, who are your parents?"

"I was just adopted by the Masons."

"Really I'm adopted too."

"Ryan lets go!"

"Well, that's my brother Emmett see ya around."

"Bye" We stayed in the shop for the next hour or so but we ended up getting the Les Paul and the Fender. We also got a baby grand for my room and a grand for the living room. These people really did have money!


	5. dinner party with a suprise

It was Saturday afternoon and mom had the house almost ready. I was in the kitchen helping her cook. We were only making the appetizers since mom said that the caterers had no appropriate appetizers available. After we finished, mom sent me upstairs to get ready. I put a slight curl to my hair. Then I put on my new dress and grabbed my shoes. When I got down stairs the doorbell rang, so I slipped on my shoes and answered it. Mom and dad walked up from behind me when I opened it. Mom was wearing a pink respectable length dress with a three flower pin under the bust with pink peep-toes. At the door was the Stanley's. There daughter, Olivia, was my age and pretty. She wasn't beautiful but she wasn't plain like me. When they came in there daughter went strait to me.

"I'm Olivia Stanley," she said flatly in her nasally voice. I could tell, even from that short greeting, I would avoid talking with her.

"I'm Emily Cullen." I said politely and excused myself so I could run away to the safety of the kitchen. The doorbell had rang a short while later and this time it was the Weber's and the Newton's'. The Weber's had a daughter named Emma and the Newton's' had a son named Matthew. I hovered, not really knowing wher to go or who to talk to. A little later mom called me over to meet someone.

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen." She was extremly beautiful,and looked no older than twenty-five. Of course,I wouldnt ask though. Her dress was the same as mom's dress but in blue, as well as her shoes.

"I'm Emily Cullen."

"What a small world!"

"Yes, it is"

"My kids, there adopted, are around here somewhere."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Seven." Wow that's a lot!

"Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ryan come here!" she shouted. A minute later they all showed up.

"I'm Emily Cullen," I said once they had all arrived.

"I'm Bella Hale." She had beautiful mahogany hair and golden eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He had messy bronze hair an slightly darker eyes.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She had gorgoues long blonde hair and golden eyes.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He had hudge muscles and brown curly hair

"I'm Alice Cullen!" Wow she was hyper. She had short black spikey hair and was quiet short I noticed.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He was the oppisite of Alice, blonde hair, was quiet tall,and very relaxed.

"Hey, Emily." said Ryan. He was the one from the music store. He had dirty blonde hair,his eyes were the same color as jaspers,and he was slightly taller than me.

"Why don't you guys go hang out in Emily's room?" suggested mom.

"Okay, its this way." I said. When we got to the stairs I said;

"You don't have to take your heels off but I cant make it up the stairs with these on." We all laughed at that.

"So, what did you end up getting?" Ryan asked and everyone else was confused.

"The music store," I told them.

"I got the Les Paul, the Fender, a baby grand, and a grand."

"You play piano?" said Edward.

"Yes, but I'm better at guitar."

We walked in my room and every one walked around and looked while I put up my shoes. Someone knocked on the door. I walked out and opened it. It was mom with some beanbag chairs.

"Why did you bring so many mom?"

"Olivia, Matthew and Emma are coming up in a few minutes."

"Okay, cool"

"Ugh," I said after she went away.

"What?" they all asked.

"Olivia has a nasal voice and Matthew was starring at my butt when I opened the door earlier. Emma seemed okay though."

"Emma's sweet" Bella said. For some reason all the guys seemed a little angry that Matthew was starring at my butt. There was a knock on the door. It was Olivia, Matthew and Emma. They came in and sat down. Olivia sat particularly close to Ryan I noticed.

"Hey, Ryan," she said batting her eyelashes poorly.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Emmett asked seriously.

"No!" she said heavy on the nasal. I couldn't hold it in I giggled a little and thankfully it wasn't heard.

"Why don't you play for us a little?" Edward suggested.

"Which guitar or piano?"

"How about both," suggested Ryan. I got up and played my favourite piano piece, Claire De Lune. When I was finished they clapped. I curtsied so that Matthew wouldn't get as good a look at my butt. I played them a song on the acoustic before we were called downstairs. When we got down stairs we ate then mom and dad said they had a surprise for me.

"Here you go," they said handing me a large box with holes all over it. I opened it up to see two lab puppies, a chocolate one and a black one.

"I love them!" I picked them up for everyone to see. I could see the Cullen/Hales back away a little when they saw them. Maybe they were allergic.

"I think I'll name them Zoë for the black one and Molly for the chocolate one." I said. That night I put Zoë and Molly to bed and fell asleep quickly.


	6. first day

1I awoke to a screeching alarm clock. Today was Monday, I had school. On my nightstand was a note that read;

_Dear Emily,_

_I have gone to pick up the dry cleaning. I will be home in time to take you to school. Your breakfast is in the microwave. You have half an hour to shower and eat._

_Love, Mom_

I got up, jumped in the shower, and went to my closet. I picked out my black piano keys sweats, it was rainy and muggy out today, my black T-shirt with the white staffs and notes on it. Before I walked down stairs I grabbed my turquoise piano key hoodie and slipped it on. When I got there a breakfast of French toast and eggs was waiting in the microwave. Mom must have noticed me not eating the bacon before because she hasn't put meat on my plate since, I am a vegetarian. After I finished eating I ran upstairs and grabbed my grey messenger bag. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs Mom honked her horn for me to come out. I ran out and got in the car.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, the Cullen's' were nice, Olivia, Matthew, and Emma seemed nice too."

"I'm glad you liked them as Esme and I are good friends."

"Well, were here. The office is right over there were the Cullen's' are standing." I was confused by the fact that this was a school. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. It was nothing like my school in Seattle, there were no metal detectors or chain link fences.

"Thanks, bye mom." I got out of the car and mom drove off. I started walking in the direction of the office. Then, someone showed up beside me.

"I'm Alex Timbark."

"Emily Cullen." He was really creeping me out.

"So, your a Cullen I thought there was enough of them."

"No, I'm a Masen. My real parent's last name was Cullen, although, the Cullen's are friends of mine." In the distance I could see Ryan coming over. It looked like he was holding all three of his brothers back like something was making them angry.

"Hey, Emily you better hurry and get in the office."

"Oh, thanks Ryan Where is it?"

"Over here come on." Once we had gotten far enough away we stopped running.

"Thanks so much. He was really creeping me out."

"No problem."

"So, how do you like Forks?"

"It's different from Seattle."

"Yeah, much smaller."

"When did you move here?"

"In July, we moved here from Chicago."

"How long have you been with the Cullen's?"

"I came with Bella so 6 years."

"So, you were 9."

"Yeah, my birthday is February, 9."

"My birthday is January 15."

"Well, I better go get my schedule." I went in the office and waited by the desk for someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you out here." said a young woman, she looked about 22.

"It's fine, I'm Emily Cullen, I'm here to get my schedule."

"Of course I'm Ms. Cope; here is a map of the school, your schedule, and a slip for your teachers to sign."

"Thanks." After I got my schedule I went outside and sat with the Cullen's. We talked until time to go to class. I found out that I had one class with Ryan, He was the only Cullen in my grade. I was only a few weeks late to school but I had only missed one week since I started at the same time in Seattle.

I got to first period and gave the teacher my slip and took my seat, noticing him watch my butt as I walked away.

"Perv." I mumbled incoherently

I took a seat in the back,away from the obvious gossip mongers. This teacher apparantly didnt do much. He put on a video about the lesson and let us talk all we want, much to my dismay.

"Hey I'm Austin Crowley,and this is Sawn Yorkie." great more fans.

"Emily Cullen." I said flatly for the hundreth time today.

"Are you a new Cullen? I thought they were finished adopting."

"No, the Mason's adopted me. My real father's last name was Cullen."

Classes went by the same, I would get my slip signed, take my seat, explain I wasn't adopted by the Cullens,and try to pay attention.


	7. I'm going to

**Hey guys, this has been done for awhile.Sorry I've had alot I don't fell like explaining,but if you want to know just ask so here you go. **

As I walked into the cafeteria Alice walked up to me with Bella and Rose in tow.

"Hello, lovely!" Alice really was hyper.

"Hey Alice Where-" I was interrupted by Matthew, Olivia, and some other kids whose names I didn't remember.

"Emily, over here." I shook my head only now noticing the number of eyes on me. Everyone was staring and whispering things I could almost hear.

"They're staring because you're with us." Bella said with a slight smile and Rose snickered. I didn't get why they were laughing. It might have been the look of anger on Edwards face or the red color of my face.

We walked over to the table were the rest of the Cullen's sat.

"Hey girls." all four guys said at the same time. Then the girls laughed and sat by their guys. I took a seat between Edward and Ryan.

"I'm going to get food anyone want to come?"

"I'll come." It surprised me that Edward was the one to say this.

"Okay." We walked to the food area and I grabbed a water and a veggie sandwich.

"How long have you been playing piano?" Edward asked.

"I was ten so five years and I was eight when I learned guitar so seven years with it."

"You play piano, correct?" He had mentioned it ,I thought.

"Correct."

"How long?"

"Awhile." Edward grinned at some inside joke I didn't get.

"No, meat?" Emmett teased once we sat down.

"No, I'm a vegetarian." they all laughed and I was a little offended.

"We aren't laughing at you were laughing because we are too, well sort of." Edward said.

"Okay." I said not quite getting the last part. As we talked I noticed Alice was being unusually quiet. She stared strait ahead with a blank expression. Then she was back to Alice again.

"Weallneedtohaveasleepover." Alice said so quickly her words blended together

"Sure, sounds like fun." I said with a polite smile I could only tell that Alice said something about a sleepover.

"After school we can go shopping then I can set up stuff tonight and we can sleep at our house tomorrow."

"Brrrrrringgg"

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Ryan walked with me to biology. Since there was only one seat left I sat with him. Although, I probably would have anyway. I really did try to pay attention. Okay maybe I could have tried harder ,but still it was really hard.

Finally I got out of class.

"Meet you outside." Ryan said.

"Okay." That was all I could say! I'm an idiot!

I walked into my next class, gym, still insulting myself in my mind.

"Hey Emily, do you want to sit with me? Girls aren't playing until tomorrow." Shockingly, it was Emma who asked me.

"Sure, are you alone?" As we walked to sit on the bleachers I overheard an athletic looking girl say;

"Gosh, another Cullen they already have enough to cover a baseball field."(A/N: if you didn't know 9 baseball players play on the field at once (I think) )

"Yeah ,everyone else has an earlier gym class."

"So, Emily, would you like to go to the La Push beach with us tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going shopping with Alice then I'll meet you..." I wasn't sure where I would meet her.

"We can pick you up at seven and knowing Alice she'll bring you back just in time."

"So the La Push beach tonight at seven." It sounds fun I thought.

REVIEW!!


	8. soooo sorry

Hey guys I'm sure you hate me by now, but I can't really do this anymore. My laptop works but the screen doesn't and I don't think I'm getting a new one for Christmas. I can't do it from my dad's computer. If you want to know in a quick synopsis just ask it may be a while untill I get it to you though since I never check my email.


End file.
